Riddles and Secrets
by MissMalfoy77
Summary: Dumbledore is dead and humanity has never been this vulnerable before. Harry, Ron and Hermione are determined to end Voldemort once and for all, and the discovery of a long-kept secret provides the much needed insight into the private past of Tom Riddle.
1. Nightmares

**A/N: Ok everyone, this is my first FanFic story so please don't be too harsh on me. So the idea of the story has been hanging around in my mind for the last week or so...actually after i saw the last movie (NOOO!) and basically its a different approach to defeating Voldemort, meaning there aren't any Horcruxes.**

**So...read and review!**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

"_Harry Potter…" Voldemort drawled as he drew his wand for the kill, "...the boy who lived…" _

_KAZAAM! A brilliant flash of green light emanated from the wand when suddenly - _

"Oof!" Harry groaned as he fell out of his bed. He had had the dream again, and had fallen out of bed...again.

"Aw, was it that dream again?" Ron groaned. He was used to these frequent wake-up calls, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"Yeah," Harry replied, getting up. "I'm gonna go for a walk, you know, clear my head and all that."

"Mmm," mumbled Ron as he fell back to sleep.

It was eerily quiet as Harry crept through the corridors under the Cloak. He had no idea where he was going, but it was better than facing that dream. He walked out and sat at the edge of the Black Lake, reflecting on the events which had occurred these past few weeks. Dumbledore had been killed, ironically by the man he had trusted so fervently. And now Snape was in hiding, a coward unwilling to own up to his actions. Voldemort had been sighted near Little Whinging and, if rumour was true, he was getting stronger. Voldemort. Now that Harry had lost his mentor, it was up to him to discover the secret of Voldemort, to pry deeper into his history and finish him off, once and for all. No pressure, of course.

As he walked back to the castle, Harry thought more about Voldemort. Surely people weren't born evil, were they? As much as Harry completely loathed that cold-blooded murderer, there must've been something that made him tick. Something that completely set him off the right track of humanity on to the psychopathic allures of total dominance and power. And Harry was determined to find out what it was.

"So Ron tells me you had a midnight stroll?" Hermione inquired at breakfast the next morning.

"Mm-hmm," mumbled Harry, his mouth full of bacon.

"So, where did you go?" she asked slyly.

"Nowhere," came the disinterested answer.

"Who did you meet?" she asked persistently.

"What is this? 20 questions or something? If you really want to know, I went for a walk to clear my mind because I've been having these dreams about Voldemort for the past few nights. Is that all you want to know?" retorted Harry. She looked taken aback at his sudden outburst. He immediately regretted this. It was important that he didn't let Voldemort affect his daily life, especially without Dumbledore to set him straight. Professor McGonagall, the newly-appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts stood up.

"Students, quieten down please. Now as you may all have vaguely heard, there have been some more Death Eater attacks during the last couple of days," she paused. "Even though Hogwarts is under the best magical protection offered by the Order, careless mistakes by the students can render these protections useless. Therefore, strict rules will be applied as of today. No student is allowed outside the Castle for any reason after 6pm, no student is allowed out of their House room at night and all Hogsmeade trips from today onwards will be banned." Her face softened as the students groaned. "I understand these inconveniences, but please try to remember that we are doing this in your best interests," she finished.

"Voldemort's doing a bloody good job of ruining our lives," hissed Ron under his breath. A couple of first years glanced over, terrified at the mere mention of the Dark Lord's name. Harry, Ron and Hermione all chuckled as they walked back to their dorms.

"So I was thinking," Hermione started as they all lay slouched over their chairs in the common room that night, "how are we supposed to end Voldemort?" The others shrugged. "Oh, come on!" she sighed exasperatedly, "why aren't you the teeniest bit concerned about this?"

"Uh, maybe because we don't know how?" retorted Ron.

"You know, I've been thinking," replied Harry, "Voldemort couldn't have been born this way, right? I mean no one is born a psychopathic killer."

"Yeah, I think," said Hermione, thoughtfully, "but what are you getting at, Harry?"

"I was thinking that we need to delve further into his past, you know, find out what made him tick," he replied. Ron snorted.

"You're wasting your time, mate. Voldemort's a freakin' maniac. There was nothing proper about his life. You heard Dumbledore, hell you even saw them memories. Voldemort is not normal, you hear me?" finished Ron.

"No, no, no Ron," interjected Hermione, "Harry could have a point there. But we just need somewhere to start."

Grinning, Harry knew exactly where to start.


	2. Don't Leave Things Lying Around

**Hey! So chapter 2 is up, sorry for the delay, I was stuck for ideas...**

**anyway, you know what to do.. read and review!**

**Chapter 2: Don't Leave Things Lying Around if you don't Want Them Found…**

Frustrated, Harry sank to the ground on the cool marble of Dumbledore's office. With Professor McGonagall preferring to remain in her old office, Harry was free to go into Dumbledore's office whenever he needed a moment of peace. Or in this case, to try and start on the boring task of uncovering Voldemort's past. So far, nothing.

"Hey Harry, did you find anything?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"No," he muttered as he made his way past Dumbledore's portrait. Dumbledore winked. This was strange. Harry was so sure that there would be _something_ in the office that would help them. But no. Defeated, Harry joined the others outside.

"Hey, don't be too down on yourself, mate," Ron said, reassuringly, "well I think we can give up now since we're totally out of options."

"No," replied Harry, firmly. They slowly looked up at him. "I can't live the rest of my life in fear of Voldemort. I have to put and end to this now and discovering his past will help me put and end to his reign of terror."

"But mate, you saw Dumbledore's memories of Voldemort's past, what more do you need?" asked Ron, nervously.

"Ergh! I don't know!" Harry yelled in exasperation. "I need some sort of a breakthrough…"

"Students! What are you doing up here so late?" scolded Professor Flitwick, "I wouldn't think that all of you, especially you Hermione, would disobey the Headmistress' rules. No one allowed out of the Common room during the night."

"Sorry, Professor," they all replied meekly.

"Now back to your dorms. Come on now, back you go!" he tsked, ushering them back to their Common rooms.

Harry flopped down on the bed and immediately whacked his head on something hard. Surprised, he turned over the pillow and gasped in astonishment. There it lay. The badly damaged diary of Tom Riddle. Flashbacks of that night 5 years ago flooded his mind when he wrote into the diary to find answers to the Chamber of Secrets. Except now, there was no fragment of Voldemort's soul to write back to him. So what was its use now? And more importantly, how did it even get here? Suddenly Harry remembered Dumbledore's wink. And his famed words came to Harry, _"help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it…"_ He knew he should tell Ron about this, but maybe tonight he'd keep it for himself.

Absent-mindedly, Harry began flicking through the pages, all of them blank, with a massive, scorched hole through the middle. He didn't understand what he was supposed to find in this, but Dumbledore had found this of some use. Frustrated, Harry threw the book down when a piece of paper flew out. He picked it up. It was a newspaper clipping.

_" Blackburn, Gisele (7/12/1927 – 16/11/1946)_

_Was tragically taken from this world before _

_her time. The beautiful daughter of Adrian_

_and Lira Blackburn and a kind and loving sister to Avery and William. _

_Rest in peace, honey, we love and miss you very much xx…"_

And there was a picture of the dead girl. Harry had to admit, she did look pretty. But who was she? And why was her obituary in Voldemort's diary?

**That's the second chapter up, guys. Review and let me know what you think! Haha I know the obituary looks kind of suss, but believe me it's SO hard trying to find a sample one on the internet. **

**Til next time, xx**


	3. Skeletons in the Closet

**i am really really really sorry that i didn't update quickly. i had to write an article about harry potter, trying to convince my harry potter hating teacher that it wasn't phoney. Anyway as usual i do not own any of the characters/settings except gisele and gina and Bagshire…I think :P**

**Chapter 3: Skeletons in the Closet**

"Blackburn, Blackburn…" muttered Hermione as she flicked through another book.

"What makes you think that the name will be in the book?" Ron curiously asked. Annoyed, she turned towards him.

"Do you ever pay attention during History of Magic?" she asked exasperatedly. Ron just shrugged. "You know how there many noble families during the 1600s, the Great Revolution of Bagshire? The Blackburns were a prominent family during that time. Still are, I think. I'm trying to see if this Gisele girl is related to that family," she finished.

"But why keep her obituary in Voldemort's diary?" questioned Harry.

"Maybe she's some girl he killed, like the hundreds of other people he's killed and she was a bit more 'special' than the others?" Ron offered.

"I think I've got something," Hermione interrupted. The other two eagerly looked over her shoulder. "A family tree of the Blackburn family. And there," she pointed, "is Gisele Blackburn, born 1927," she finished proudly. Ron gaped at her.

"Man, you are good," he grinned. But another name had caught Harry's eye.

"Look here, Gina Lockwood is Lira Blackburn's sister. And Gina has a daughter…Myrtle Lockwood, born in 1926. That's almost the same as - "

"Oh no, it couldn't be," said Ron slowly.

"We have to find Moaning Myrtle!" yelled Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Myrtle? MYRTLE?" yelled out Ron as they burst into the girls' bathroom. She appeared sullenly out of a cubicle.<p>

"Harry Potter," she stated blankly.

"Now listen here, Myrtle," started Hermione, "we don't need any of this pathetic flirting. Harry's not gonna join you in the loo so just forget about it and help us."

She had a stricken expression on her face.

"What do you need to know," she asked tiredly.

"About your cousin, Gisele Blackburn," replied Harry. Myrtle let out a strangled cry.

"My cousin? You came here to ask about my cousin?" she yelled. "Ohh let's not worry about Myrtle or how she's doing. Oh no, let's ask about Gisele, darling little Gisele. Because Gisele's the most important person ever isn't she? Gisele this, Gisele that…well she's dead. Ok?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione just stared, open-mouth. Myrtle continued ranting.

"Oh how is Gisele, is she alright? What happened to Gisele? Gisele you're looking lovely today, Gisele, let me open the door for you, Gisele let me take your coat, Gisele let me wipe your arse," she mimicked.

"Someone's got issues," muttered Ron.

"Why? What do you want to know about her?" demanded Myrtle.

"Um, how did she die?" Harry asked, tentatively, not wanting another outburst.

"Hmph, well if you must know, she was killed," replied Myrtle emotionless.

"By who?" probed Hermione.

"Haha you'll never believe this – her own family!" Myrtle gleefully informed.

"Wait, what?" asked a very confused Ron. "Her own family murdered her?"

"No, not exactly like that, but they did sentence her to death," she sighed.

"What did she do?" asked Hermione.

"Don't look at me," replied Myrtle, "I was at Hogwarts at the time, busy being killed by the Basilisk, but did anyone care for me? NO, because Gisele was more important. If you really want more info, go ask my mother. Even though she's really old, she knows literally everything about this whole scandal thing."

"Uh, ok thanks for everything," Ron said, uncertainly. But Myrtle wasn't listening. She just glided to her cubicle, muttering about Gisele.

"Gina Lockwood, eh?" Harry asked as they left the bathroom.

"Crap. How are we gonna find her? Asking Myrtle for answers is like talking to a brick wall," Hermione commented. Harry fished the obituary out of his pocket.

"Here, this was from some local Muggle paper…in Little Hangleton," Harry slowly looked up. "That's where Voldemort grew up when he was young."

* * *

><p>"Are your SURE you know what you're doing?" Ron asked Hermione for literally the thousandth time.<p>

"YES, for goodness sake Ronald Weasley," Hermione exasperatedly answered for the thousandth time. She fingered the Time Turner which was hanging around her neck. It was the first time in 4 years she had to use it again.

Pointing at the Time Turner with her wand, she recited, "_Tempus Magnificato._" At once the Time Turner began spinning rapidly until a pulsing green light emanated from its centre. Harry, Ron and Hermione grasped each others hands and _whoosh_, they disappeared into nothingness.

**Well that's the third chapter up, hope you guys enjoyed it. You know what to do, hit that review button and give me a piece of your mind :P**

**Til next time**

**xx**


	4. Twas Never To Be

**Hey guys, really sorry it took forever for me to update, but here's chapter 4 up! I hope its longer than the others (i haven't checked) but let me know what you think :D**

**Chapter 4: 'Twas never to be...**

"Can we stop for a Butterbeer?" Ron asked hopefully. Hermione just glared at him. She wasn't speaking to him ever since he doubted her magical abilities.

"Um, that's a good idea," Harry interrupted. He was used to their mood swings, having played mediator for them several times in Hogwarts, but he never stopped being annoyed at their ridiculous behaviour.

They stopped at a quaint little café across the street and ordered 3 Butterbeers.

"Rosewood is actually really pretty," commented Ron, glancing at Hermione. She stared back, but blushed a little.

"So where does Gina actually live?" she asked.

"Well it has to be around here somewhere. Rosewood's not that big," replied Harry.

"Harry? Ron? Hermione?" came a dreamy voice behind them.

"Looney? Uh, I mean hey Luna! Good to see you, uh," stuttered Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hi Luna, fancy seeing you here," said Hermione.

"Oh, I come here every weekend. There's this store where they sell dried dirigible plums and other supplies to get rid of Wrackspurts. In fact there are a couple circling your head," Luna commented matter-of-factly.

"Oh, um that's interesting," said Harry, blankly.

"It is!" exclaimed Luna, "I even got some for Neville. Gina's so helpful, I'm sure she can recommend some healing necklaces for those lamparts filling up your head."

"Wait, Gina? As in Gina Lockwood?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Yeah that's her," Luna replied curiously, "why?"

"Where is her store?" demanded Harry.

"Down the end of the street. I'm sure she can help you with whatever you're looking for. She knows her stuff," offered Luna.

"Well we best be off, Luna. Thanks again for your help," Harry gratefully replied.

"You-you're welcome," replied a very confused Luna. The three rose from their chairs and all but ran out the door.

* * *

><p>They wandered down the street until they arrived at a tall looming building. <em>Zara's Rose<em> it said.

"It sounds all…zodiac-y" smirked Ron.

"Is she some sort of clairvoyant?" asked Harry. The others shrugged and entered the building.

The smell of incense hit them immediately and Ron started coughing.

"Ugh, what is that stuff. It smells exactly like that one time Charlie brought all this dead meat to our house to feed his pet dragon," Ron gagged. A _jingling_ sound came from behind the room. Suddenly a woman, aged about seventy, came around the corner dressed in brightly coloured clothing with huge necklaces and bangles hanging from her wrists and neck. She smiled at them.

"Hello dearies, looking for something in particular?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, um well a friend recommended you to us and we were wondering if - "

"Oh, you're friends with Luna, are you?"

"Well yes, you see we were wondering if we could ask - "

"Ooh, how about some of these lovely chokers. They'd look lovely around your pretty neck," she commented gesturing to Hermione.

"No," Harry stated firmly, "We want to ask you about Myrtle." The woman's demeanour changed.

"Why?" she asked coldly.

"Well, not really about Myrtle, it's about her cousin. Your niece actually. Gisele?" Hermione interjected.

"I don't see why I should start divulging private information to people I've only met for 5 minutes," she responded rather huffily.

"Well, you see, I'm Harry Potter and I have this task at hand - "

"Yes, I know who _you_ are," she sighed, "My daughter is a witch you know." She paused. "_Was_ a witch."

"I'm sorry, Mrs…Lockwood?" Hermione said sympathetically.

"Gina. Call me Gina," she mumbled as tears formed in her eyes. "Well I suppose you better come with me."

* * *

><p>"Would you like some tea?" Gina asked, recovering to her former self.<p>

"Yes, please," replied Ron. They were all seated in her tiny apartment above the shop. It was just as brightly coloured as Gina, but the smell of incense was gone.

"So why exactly do you want to know about Gisele?" she asked curiously.

"Well we asked Myrtle, but from what we gathered from all her ranting, was that she absolutely hated Gisele's guts. Oh and Gisele was, like, murdered by her own family?" Ron recounted. The old woman smiled a tiny smile.

"Yes, I suppose Myrtle is like that. Gisele was a beautiful, bright witch, and now looking back, it does look like I favoured Gisele over my own daughter," she sighed.

"So what actually happened with Gisele's death?" Harry pressed on.

"It's actually really complicated. But basically, in Gisele's parent's eyes, she did something unforgivable and she had to be punished. Adrian and Lira were lovely people, don't get me wrong. But I still believe they did overreact over this."

"Overreacted?" exclaimed Ron. "They bloody killed their own daughter!" Gina glared at him.

"Well, you have to understand that Adrian and Lira were prominent people when they were alive. Gisele was the only witch in the family; I think they already resented her for that. They were considered of upper class statues, due to Adrian's multi-million dollar business. So in their eyes, they couldn't let their reputation be damaged."

"Gina, with all due respect, none of that justifies killing your own child, or sentencing them to death," Hermione put in.

"Does it look like I approve of that? Of course not! I loved Gisele like she was my own daughter and I never forgave Lira for what she did. Whether she was my sister or not."

"So why exactly did she die?" Ron asked.

"She loved someone whom her parents regarded as…well plainly putting it…filth. She basically defied every order they gave her to stop seeing him, they had even arranged a marriage for her to some son of a noble family, but she always went behind their backs. She truly did love him, and I know for a fact that he loved her even more. Gisele confided everything to me. Her parents were very unforgiving about the matter; I was the only one she could turn to. She became pregnant and ran away from home. And one day, her parents found out about the illegitimate child and…that was it. She was literally sentenced to die because she loved someone her parents could never understand," finished Gina, sadly. She walked over to the tiny bookshelf and pulled out a dusty leather-bound diary.

"Here. Gisele wrote in this every night and entrusted it to me, that one day I would be able to give this to her child and he would understand what really had happened to his mother and father. I don't think she would mind I'm giving this to you."

"What happened to the son?" Harry asked sympathetically.

"William? He was put up for adoption by Gisele's parents after her death and I've never heard anything about him ever since." Gina's eyes began to well up with tears.

"And I was supposed to give this diary to him. What will Gisele think of me? I haven't fulfilled her dying wish. She must hate me." Now Gina really was sobbing.

"There, there," comforted Hermione.

"Who was the man, anyway? The man she loved?" Harry questioned. Gina looked up, her eyes still red, and sighed.

"You know him too well, Harry. It was Tom Riddle."

**That's chapter 4 up guys. i'm apologising again, i'm sorry i didn't update for like 2 weeks. Believe it or not, i had 7 tests this week, and 4 of them were today. Is that even legal? Oh well at least im free now. So hopefully i'll get another chapter up this weekend!**

**You know the drill…read and review!**

**til next time,**

**xx**


	5. Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

**AN: thank you all for putting this story in your story alerts (it makes me happy) haha but pleassse…don't forget to review first (: and you have to admit, it was pretty cool of me to update within a day :P**

**To the 'Anonymous' reviewer: i live in Australia so its winter over here and it's the middle of term. Hahaha how i wish we were out for the summer….oh well :P**

**Chapter 5: Don't Judge a Book by its Cover...**

"_Who was the man, anyway? The man she loved?" Harry questioned. Gina looked up, her eyes still red, and sighed._

"_You know him too well, Harry. It was Tom Riddle."_

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting in the Common Room, back from an unbelievably weird encounter. Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle had loved someone. Someone more than, maybe, his own life. Ron and Hermione were also visibly shocked at hearing Gina's revelation.<p>

"Blimey," whispered Ron, "Can you believe that Voldemort was ever in love?" The others shook their heads slowly.

"Wow. So could that be the reason why he's like…this now?" Hermione softly asked.

"I dunno. Your guess is as good as mine I suppose," Harry replied. He reflected back to that conversation, where many more truths had been uncovered…

* * *

><p>Ron's jaw dropped. Hermione let out a squeak and Harry was speechless. This Gisele girl had been in love with Voldemort? This information alone had been enough for a 5 minute awkward silence.<p>

"How-how did you know he loved her? Voldemort, I mean. I mean, what if he was using her, like now?" Harry questioned. Gina smiled warily.

"I understand your reasons for doubting all this, but when Gisele was sentenced to die, he came to me that one night…

"_Mrs Lockwood…please. Can't you do anything?" pleaded a grief-stricken Tom. The rain was lashing against the window and there was a strong wind blowing._

"_Honey, you know just as well as I do that Adrian and Lira aren't going to change their minds," Gina softly replied. There were tears welling up in her eyes. Her niece, whom she had loved as a daughter, was going to be executed tomorrow. Tears started to run down Tom's face._

"_She can't die. How can someone I truly love be taken away from me? She's too young, too beautiful, too innocent. We have a son together. How is he supposed to grow up without a mother? She can't die." Tom's cries were drowned out by the thunder…_

"Every time I picture his face that night, my heart breaks for him. It was the face of a burning man. He was in so much agony and, oh, the day she died. Harry, you have to understand. What you see as Voldemort today is NOT what he was before. Tom had a kind, gentle soul and the death of Gisele killed him internally," Gina replied. Hermione sat their flabbergasted. To think that Voldemort had a 'gentle soul' was beyond comprehension.

"What happened after that?" Ron asked.

"After that?" replied Gina thoughtfully, "he disappeared. No one saw him for many months after that. William Jr., not confusing Gisele's son with her brother, was given to Gisele's parents and they put him up for adoption. You may have realised that Gisele's entire family, apart from me, are dead?" she asked. They all nodded mutely.

"He returned to avenge Gisele's death. He killed Avery and William first, then Adrian and Lira. He tortured Adrian to near insanity and finished him off. It was horrific and oh, tragic. But I knew it was Tom who had done that. He had come to make them pay for taking someone he loved with his entire life away from him. I'm certain that was when he started killing other people." Gina visibly shuddered.

"Oh God that must've been heartbreaking," murmured Hermione.

Ron stared at her.

"Ohhh so suddenly you're feeling for Voldemort eh? A tragic little love story got you fraternising with the enemy eh? Shows where _your _loyalties lie," spat Ron.

"Ronald, shut up. I didn't say I understand why he is a psychopath now. I was mentioning the fact that at that time he must have been torn. It really is sad," she replied, annoyed.

"Guys, guys calm down," scolded Harry. Turning to Gina he asked, "So you're saying that the reason Voldemort is killing others is because Gisele was killed?"

"Hmmm, hard to say, but I'm thinking along those lines. Oh and he is obsessed with the whole blood status thing too. It's why my poor darling Myrtle was killed."

"Wow, all those people for one girl," Ron commented. It earned a scathing glare from Hermione.

"Has he come back here ever since?" asked Harry.

"Once. It was before he murdered Gisele's family. He came back to give me Gisele's diary, saying he couldn't bear to read it after the first page. Oh and to give me Gisele's will. It wasn't much, just that I would take care of her son to the best of my ability. I've betrayed her, oh God! I promised her I would take care of little William and I didn't," she started sobbing uncontrollably. She dried her tears and regained her composure. "Ahem. But after that, I never saw him again. Apart from all the things you see and hear in the local Muggle and wizarding papers."

* * *

><p>Harry returned to reality and checked the time. It was 11pm. He better go to sleep. He had a long day ahead of him.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Harry joined Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall for some much needed catch-up.<p>

"So what are we gonna do with all this info?" Ron asked as he piled large amounts of bacon and eggs on his plate.

"Ronald, stop being such a pig," replied a disgusted Hermione.

"Well I reckon we should go to Little Hangleton. You know, the place where Voldemort and supposedly Gisele grew up," Harry stated. The others murmured in agreement.

Half an hour later, the three joined each other at the entrance. With a _crack_ they all disapparated.

* * *

><p>Little Hangleton was a quiet sleepy town. For the Muggles who lived there, it was regarded as an isolated little community, where all children attended the same school and everyone knew each other. However, for the magical folk living there, it was a completely different atmosphere. Each day they lived in fear, not knowing whether Voldemort would return to his birthplace to take revenge on the people who had mistreated him.<p>

With a _crack_, Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated in the middle of a football pitch.

"Interesting place, this is," Hermione commented.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with," replied Ron, grudgingly. They strolled over to the local post office and browsed the directory for addresses.

"Blackburn, Blackburn," muttered Harry, as he traced his finger down the list of B's. "Ah. Found it. C'mon, it's 77 Rewet Close."

After muttering their thanks to the slightly confused desk lady, the three made their way to the famed mansion of Gisele Blackburn.

After about 15 minutes of walking, they found it. It was a beautiful Victorian styled mansion, with gabled windows and a manicured garden.

"Who's tending to these gardens if no one lives there?" Ron curiously. Hermione _shushed_ them.

"Look here, can you see it?" The others squinted, but couldn't see anything. Frustrated, she continued. "Well, I can detect a trace of magic here. No one tends these gardens, and I bet the house looks spotless inside. This house is enchanted. Someone's placed a charm here so that it remains perfect, without anyone having to do anything!"

"So if the house is enchanted, will we be able to go in?" inquired Ron.

"Well, we're about to find out," Harry replied. The three made their way to the gate and tentatively pushed it open. Nothing happened, so Harry stepped forward. Suddenly out of nowhere came a magnified voice.

"STUPEFY!"

**AN: that's chapter 5, i personally don't like this chapter, i dunno. Let me know what you think by reviewing! And remember, please don't story alert this or anything without reviewing (:**

**PS i have this fully formed story in my head about the history of Tom and Gisele, i'm thinking of writing a sequel to this, focusing on their lives together. What do you think? And you know what would be helpful? If there was some device which would record whatever i think into text so that whenever i have my brilliant story ideas at 2am, i can instantly record them and they will just upload themselves haha. Oh well that's on my list of things to invent…along with a mariokart themed theme park :D**

**Til next time,**

**xx**


End file.
